The primary goal of this project is to develop methods to predict structures of proteins from their sequences and available experimental data and to use these methods to develop structural models of specific membrane proteins. Previously developed models of the action potential sodium channel and the voltage dependent anion channel (VDAC) of mitochondrial membrane were improved and refined and methods were expanded to include peptides that act as T-cell antigens and that interact with HIV receptors.